The present invention relates to the general field of fabricating blades for gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engine blades, and in particular the high pressure turbine blades of a turbojet, are subjected to hot gas coming from a combustion chamber.
In order to improve the efficiency of the engine, it is known to increase the temperature of such ejection gas from the combustion chamber up to temperatures that can be considerably higher than the melting points of the best metal alloys from which blades are generally fabricated.
Thus, in order to enable metal alloy blades to withstand very high temperatures, it is known to cover them in a ceramic coating constituting a thermal barrier and to provide internal cooling circuits.
Nevertheless, such coatings and such internal cooling circuits are becoming more and more complex to provide and they do not always enable blades to withstand the very high temperatures of ejection gas from a combustion chamber. In particular, the trend is for the temperature of such ejection gas to be raised above the present-day temperatures of combustion chamber ejection gas, thereby making it more complex to provide thermal barrier-forming coatings and internal cooling circuits.